Tonight Will Be The Night
by ShrillKillerdog
Summary: Maka X Crona fanfiction M FOR A REASON. I do own the oc Naomi I righfully claim her as my own o.c MakaXcrona Soul X oc :D enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**This story is written by MeanNaomi. I just redid the story so it can be read much easier. I do not own this story or Soul Eater.**

Another day at the D.W.M.A, Maka was reading her gon gon book and not paying attention to Soul who obviously was just poking at Maka's flat chest again. Maka looked at the door when Crona entered she immeaditly smiled and rushed to greet him with a huge hug losing her place in her book of course she really didn't care at all.

"Crona are you all ready for tonight?" Crona smiled weakly a little nervous about tonight "Well Maka ...if your ready I guess...I am ...too," Maka kissed Crona on the cheek. "Well I'll see you then I guess!" She ran up to her seat giving Crona a little wink . Crona blushed and went to his seat feeling the glares Soul was giving him he slid in his seat. Soul knew what Crona and Maka were going to do tonight in his house, well his and Maka's house in the next room Soul had to find a date soon or he would be stuck at home alone with the sounds in the next room, and cringed on the thought of it. He saw a girl with red hair standing there star struck looking right at him he snickered, "_bet she would love to do something tonight with me she shes just my type too great boobs curvey waist,and that butt," _Soul thought as he wiped the drool off his mouth," _hmm after class i will ask her on a date."_

Stein was teaching about disecting again Maka just rolled her eyes while Crona looked very interested, and Soul just slept away the whole class period dreaming about how steamy and hot that girl could make it tonight.

The class bell rang and he darted up and rushed up to the girl with red hair not even knowing her name.

"Hey there Cinderella wanna go somewhere special tonight with me" The girl with red hair grins and looks at him.

"Sure there, babe where would we go?"

Soul grinned "Your house of course for a nice relaxing bath " he winks at her.

"Sounds like a plan, by the way whats your name cool guy?" the girl seductivly said.

"Heh cool guy thats what I'm called it's Soul, what's your name sweet cheeks?"

"Naomi" she grins happily . "So later then?"

"Yeah I'll see you then."

Meanwhile ...Maka went upstairs to her room she had to get ready she giggled a shower first of course she thought to herself she opened up the door and brought a towl a orange fluffy one exactly that felt like a small fluffy bunny rabbit she shut the door and locked it turning the lock making sure no one could open it she went over to the see through shower curtains and pushed them to the side she looked at the dial that made it hot or cold and turned it on medium warm just how she liked it. She smiled and slowly slid off her shoes and socks slid her plaid skirt off her waist, which came down quite easily,she then removed her vest and unbuttoned her white blouse she looked at her small boobs in her light pink bra as she unhooked it. Then slid off her matching pink underwear she picked up all her clothes and set them in a basket. Maka slid the shower curtain again to the side and stepped in. Her left foot touching the water first then her right... Maka immeaditly felt the warm water on her delicate figure as her hair was soaked when she stepped in she liked the feeling of having water drip all over herself, she was excited for tonight.

Maka grabbed for the strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner placing the shampoo liquid into her hand and rubbing it all over her hair then rinsing it she did the same with the grabbed the -also strawberry scented- soap and rubbed arounded her neck slowly and down her breasts and around them in a circular movement slowly going down her stomach and heading in between her thighs and down her smooth leg.

When Maka was done she let the warm water slowly rinse the shampoo off her naked body. She then turned off the water and stepped out on another towel she set there so the floor so she wouldn't get the floor wet as she wrapped herself in her orange towl she looked at herself in the mirror confidently. She grinned and dried her self off. She opened the door with the towl around her and went to her room of course looking if anyone was around but nope noone was so she strutted to her room and opened her drawers.

Maka looked at her blue lacey underwear she just bought of course when she was shopping with Tsubaki she didn't really tell her why she was buying these, she just told her that she wanted to feel grownup. It was a good thing Liz wasnt there she would have laughed at the excuse and knew right away what it was for. Good thing Tsubaki can keep secrets.

She slipped on the pair of underwear and bra and looked at herself in the mirror she blushed at her figure in this particle garment and went to her closet to pick out a nice dress to wear . She ended up picking out a nice black one the had a nice rim at the bottom and a slender middle and the top that showed off what little boobs she did have. She zipped it up and put on flipflops there was no way she was going to wear highheels she couldnt really walk in them everytime she did she fall or step on someones foot. Maka closed her closet door and her drawers and walked out to the living room she was going to watch a little T.V. before Crona came over.

Meanwhile with Crona :

Crona did not know what to wear, Maka had told him to wear something nice, but he didn't know what she ment, and he didnt know if he could deal with it. He didn't know if he how to deal with what there doing since he didn't exactly know what Maka had in store for him, and he didn't have anything nice to wear. He was thinking of wearing that white suit Stein gave him, but he didn't know Maka might find him boring if he does.

"Hurry your butt up! You do know what you and Maka are going to do bow chinka wowoww" Ragnarok said.

"No Ragnarok I don't know what me and maka are going to do, and I don't know if I can handle your type of music Rangarok!" Crona exclaimed.

"Wow this kid is really useless at times" Ragnarok said "just let me do all the preparing your gonna need it kid even though I dont really like that fat cow."

Crona frowned ,"She's not a fat cow Ragnarok, stop it!"

"Yes she is, all I ever hear from those lips are mooo moo moo!"

Crona looked down "Ragnarok thats not really nice of you to say."

"Whatever brat, now lets get you ready." Ragnarok ended up putting Crona in the white suit punched him in the arm. Crona was all ready. He was really nervous about tonight, Ragnarok was going to be on there date which made it even worse, he might make fun of him for the rest of his life, and he didn't know how to deal with that.

Soul was excited himself and Naomi was going to do stuff tonight he drooled a bit and chuckled as he went home seeing Maka on the couch. "Oi, Maka!"

"Hey Soul." Maka said.

Soul went into the room and opened his closet he choose a baggy shirt and some jeans that were sagging becuase of course, thought that it was cool, which everyone else just thought was stupid. He came out of the room and sat on the couch with Maka. "So Maka whatcha watching?

"A national history show, it only comes out once a month so it's kinda hard to catch it." Maka said. Soul just rolled his eyes stole the remote and turned the channel.

Later ...

Maka and Soul heard the doorbell ring. They were both excited, Soul awnsered the door to find Naomi wearing a long silk red dress that showed off her stomach and some nice red soul earrings. "_It's a nice touch,"_ Soul thought to himself. Maka look excitedly at the door but didn't see Crona she ran out side seeing Crona at the side, she giggled and grabbed his hand.

"Crona its going to be fun don't worry!" Crona blushed and was pulled in by Maka's hand, he almost fell on Maka. Then he smelt her great strawberry scent in her hair and smiled greatly almost falling over again.

"Wow Maka strawberry...you know just what I like..." Crona blushed at what he just said also Maka grinned.

"Of course I know what you like I am your girlfriend!" Crona blushed and walked in as Soul and Naomi were leaving.

"Hey Maka don't have too much fun with him hes just a frail boy."

Maka giggled, "I wont. Crona was confused what did he mean by that.

**Okay that was the first chapter. As I said before I do not own this story so I don't know when the next chapter will be. If this person gave up on it, then I will continue for the author, and you guys can suggest what should happen next and how long it should be. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Continued...**

The door closed as Soul and Naomi left and Maka grinned widely and pulled Crona along with her, "Come on Crona lets eat first!" Maka opened the stove where earlier she had prepared some spaghetti, and put a serving on Crona's plate and she only put a bit on her plate and set forks in both of the plates and laid themon the table.

"Eat up Crona we have a lot to do tonight," Maka said smirking, "Oh...Okay Maka whatever you say...?" Crona said a little confused Crona took a bite out of his food having some slip out of his mouth .

Maka giggled, "Crona thats not how you eat it," she swirled her fork inside her noodles and took a bite. When she got done swallowing it, she looked at Crona.

"See?" she said Crona nodded his head and did the same thing Maka did.

With Soul and Naomi

Soul got in the front of the car and sat in the drivers seat Naomi gave him a look that was like _'Are you serious' _kind of look and Soul got out chuckling the whole time he sat in the passanger seat while winking at Naomi.

"You know this is the perfect place to you know...?" Naomi rolled her eyes grinning when they got to her house. Naomi opened her doors to her house and let soul in Soul looked at the place first at the kitchen then the couch then the closet and finally the bathroom where he grinned a smirky little grin and wiped more drool off his face, "Yeah im going to get laid tonight," he mumbled to himself.

"What was that Soul," Naomi asked already knowing what he said and walked into the bathroom. She slowly slid the red dress down to her ankles stepping out of it she undid her red hair that was in a bun that was hurting her hair. She was wearing a black see through bra and underwear. Naomi unhooked her bra sliding the straps down her arms to take the bra off as she slid the panties slowly off her hips and down her legs next to her dress and slid on a black tanktop on and white shorts. She walked out of the bathroom and sat next to soul who was sitting on her red pulled the blue blanket over her and Soul and turned the tv on to a movie that she was sure Soul was gonna enjoy.

Back to Crona and Maka

After Maka and Crona finished dinner, Maka grabbed Crona's tender hand and led him to her bedroom that was a ordinary girls bedroom but less messy Maka liked to keep her room really neat and orginaized including she had loads of books in her room.

"Crona lay on my bed okay!" Maka said.

"Sure Maka but why?"

"You'll see." Maka said giving a really cheesy smile. Maka took a deep breath, a little nervous about this, and just closed her eyes and smiled she slowly slid the straps of the black dress down extremely slow and let them fall pulling the top of the dress down and sliding it down her small petite body and letting it drop exposing her blue lacy bra and panties. Crona was imentsly embarrassed putting his hands up to his eyes still peaking a bit though.

"Maka! what...are you ...doing!..?" He asked stuttering a bit." Just showing you how much i love you crona...we have been together for awhile now," Maka bit her lip,"and... I think our relationship can go a little bit further... "

Maka kept undressing herself pulling her bra off and sliding her panties slowly down showing her bare self to Crona. Meanwhile Crona's mind was just going insane. He and Maka further their relationship? He couldnt believe what Maka was saying. Does she mean that thing...when couples get really close that thing...Soul always talks about doing to random girls in the hall...

Maka walked over to Crona her small but firm breasts that could fit Cona's hand perfectly and her wet woman hood thats never been touched before. Maka got closer to Crona. "Crona I think its your turn do you want me to help?" Maka asked.

"But..Maka..." Crona said extremely embarassed stuttering, "I dont know if I can deal with this."

"Here I'll help you," she said while smiling.

Maka reached for Crona's shirt and started unbuttoning it one by one. Now his skinny body now bare and Maka smiled happily. She then pulled Crona's pants down as he let a startled cry as his penis met open air pulsing, pointing skyward. Crona was red from this little situation. Maka sat back for a moment and grabbed Crona's hand puting it on her breast. Crona wondered why he hasn't passed out yet. Maka went towards Crona and locked lips with him.

Maka got into the kiss more and more by pushing Crona down gently on the bed with her on top of was suprised at first then gave in kissing Maka back. Maka then took the intistive and while Crona's mouth was open she slid her tounge inside of his mouth. He gave a gasp and his eyes opened wide then they calmly closed.

Maka started to explore for Crona's tounge gently carrasing her tounge with his as she put her hand at the back of Crona's head, and the other hand that was free to explore she gently went down to Crona's penis and stroked it with her hand.

Crona gasped and broke away from the long lasting kiss. "Ma..ka..." Crona moaned loudly he never had anyone touch him there, he hardly touched himself and he was letting Maka do it he blushed very red and put his head back. Maka went fast then stopped. Crona's eyes looked at her and he was heavily breathing.

"Maka...I."

"Crona i love you."

To be continues :3 heheheh hate me oh you wont XD

**ShrillKillerdog: **That was a great chapter!

**Conquer: **Yes and it was getting hot in here too!

**ShrillKillerdog: **Uh...yeah keep that to your self. I want to thank MeanNaomi for not giving up and thank you for letting me help you.

**Conquer: **Yeah so flames, good criticism, and compliments are welcome. Thank You.


	3. Read Please

Petition

This is one of many petitions. Add your name to this and any others you find. Add your name to this big petition (www. change petitions /fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction- of- fanfiction- net#). The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000 word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

ALERT YOUR READERS AND YOUR FAVORITE AUTHORS! PM AND REVIEW THE ADMINISTRATORS UNTIL THEY LISTEN!

If you get worried add your story here (www . adultfanfiction . net) before they get deleted. Go here to add your name to yet another petition. www. change petitions /fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction- of- fanfiction- net#

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

Crystal Weaver

LD 1449

Aura Depths

Durphey21

Mulleb

ShrillKillerdog 


End file.
